DC Fanon Movies 2 Wiki
! }} Welcome to the official , a collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything related to the all Disney Channel FANON Movies (D.C.O.M. for short) Today is of and there are currently edits to this wiki. We currently have articles and files since February 28, 2015. }} This wiki is all about the Disney Channel FANON Movies, like the amazing Bullying, the great Madison High, the classic Between the Stars and the teen-favorited Austin & Ally: The Marriage. Have fun in the wiki! 'Owners' *'Cyrus Uy' *'Floyd Martinez ' *'Mary Wary' *'Christian Simpson' *'George Delanivias' Record Labels *''Hollywood FANON Records'' *''Walt Disney FANON Records'' *''MMA Records'' Awards Show *''FANON Disney Awards 2015'' *''World Choice Awards 2015'' Tours *''George Delanivias: The World Tour (June 2015-July 2015)'' *''Cyrus Uy: Europe Tour (August 2015-October 2015)'' Special Events 2015 *''Tune In 4 What? (March 20-23)'' *''Five Nights At Disney Channel (April 16-20)'' *''What The What?! (May 8-10)'' *''Whodunit? (June 12-14)'' *''Disney Channel Summer 2015 (June 26-August 19)'' *''Disney Channel Sounds Of Summer Weekend (July 10-12) *''Out Of This World (July 24-26)'' *''Flash Forward (September 4-6)'' *''Monstober 2015 (October 9-November 16)'' *''Freaky Freakend (October 16-18)'' *''Five Nights At Disney Channel 2 (November 12-16)'' *''Fa-la-la-la-days 2015 (December 20-Janaury 20)'' 2016 *''JaNEWary (January 1-31)'' *''29th Of February (February 26-29)'' *''Hurricane (April 1-3) *''Stop Bullying (May 27-29) *''Five Nights At Disney Channel 3 (July 28-August 1)'' Special Shows *''FANON Disney Friends For Change Games 2015'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's Mini Series'' *''The George Delanivias Talk Show'' *''Our Life: After Show'' Cyrus's movies *''Text Girl (March 21, 2014)'' *''Bullying (April 18, 2014)'' *''Dear Diary (May 16, 2014)'' *''Madison High (June 20, 2014)'' *''Gay Life (July 11, 2014)'' *''Shooting For The Stars (August 22, 2014)'' *''West High: Reunion Musical (September 26, 2014)'' *''Black TALL Man (October 31, 2014)'' *''The Games (November 21, 2014)'' *''Christmas Tale (December 25, 2014)'' *''I Don't Care: #Return (January 30, 2015)'' *''Madison High 2: Spring Break (February 27, 2015)'' *''Gay Life 2 (March 20, 2015)'' *''Roy and Andy: Easter Break (April 5, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's: The Beginning Of A Haunted Night (April 17, 2015)'' *''Text Girl 2 (May 8, 2015)'' *''Alien Takeover (May 10, 2015)'' *''Robots Attack (June 12, 2015)'' *''Miami High: Summer Musical (June 14, 2015)'' *''Bullying 2 (July 24, 2015)'' *''My Summer (August 28, 2015)'' *''Spy Kids: The End Of The Universe (September 11, 2015)'' *''The Haunted Of The House (October 2, 2015)'' *''The Below (October 16, 2015)'' *''Black TALL Man 2 (October 30, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 2: 1987 (November 13, 2015)'' *''The Ouija Board (November 27, 2015)'' *''Madison High 3: Christmas Break (December 18, 2015)'' *''Dance It Up: The UK (January 15, 2016)'' *''Sing It Up: South High vs NYMA (February 26, 2016)'' *''Shooting For The Stars 2 (March 25, 2016)'' *''Amityville Horror: Remake (April 22, 2016)'' *''Bullying 3 (May 27, 2016)'' *''Madison High 4: Graduation Year (June 24, 2016)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 3: The Future (July 29, 2016)'' *''My Summer 2 (August 26, 2016)'' *''Roy and Andy: Tour Of Europe (September 23, 2016)'' *''Black TALL Man 3 (October 7, 2016)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter (October 28, 2016)'' *''The Haunted Of The House 2 (November 18, 2016)'' *''Roy and Andy Sing It Up! Christimas Vacation (December 23, 2016)'' *''Bullying 4 (January 13, 2017)'' *''Robots Attack 2 (February 17, 2017)'' *''Alien Takeover 2 (March 24, 2017)'' *''I Do Care: The Musical Movie (April 2017)'' *''Shooting For The Stars 3 (May 2017)'' *''My Summer 3 (June 2017)'' George's movies *''Becoming A Star (June 30, 2014)'' *''Shake It Up: The End (June 30, 2014)'' *''Scooby Doo: A Dangerous Mistery (July 11, 2014)'' *''Stop Racism (July 19, 2014)'' *''Jessie: The Movie (August 1, 2014)'' *''A Great Danger (September 2, 2014)'' *''The Scandinavians (October 4, 2014)'' *''Vampires VS Werewolves (November 22, 2014)'' *''Austin & Ally & Liv & Maddie & Sam & Cat &iVictory & Shake It Up (December 22, 2014)'' *''Vampires VS Worewolves 2 (February 4, 2015)'' *''Angels VS Devils (February 11, 2015)'' *''Stop Racism 2 (February 12, 2015)'' *''Austin & Ally: The Marriage (April 2, 2015)'' *''Angels VS Devils 2 (April 7, 2015) *''Austin & Ally: The Marriage 2 (May 4, 2015)'' *''Austin & Ally: The Marriage 3 (June 12, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's: The Murder (July 1, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's: Comeback (August 2, 2015)'' *''Vampire Again (August 16, 2015)'' *''Stop Racism 3 (June 2, 2016)'' Floyd's movies *''Between the Stars (May 2, 2014)'' *''Between the Stars 2 (June 1, 2014)'' *''Kingdom Days (July 11, 2014)'' *''Kingdom Days 2 (September 2014) *''WiNNER (August 1, 2014)'' *''Ask Me (TBA, 2014)'' *''Tonight's Fall: Outbreak (March 2015)'' Mary's Movies *A Shy Girl *Austin & Ally In Greece *Austin & Ally: The Mystery }} Do you like the wiki? Yes No I don't know Category:Browse Category:DC Fanon Movies 2 Wiki }}